User blog:Valentin girl/Unknown mask
He was everything I had. He was my last in my life. And now, he is gone. The city, with it's huge buildings, were crashing down, crumbling like children's block toys when it is smashed. Dust came around and lifting itself up towards the sky, trying to escape the hell fire that was raging down. It felted like we were in hell. And it was. Everything in flames. A bloody pile everywhere you looked at. I knew that my father was there. He said he would be. Fighting. Fighting for justice. And I know HE would be there as well. Father told me so. I would battle with my father also, but he said, that it isn't my time yet. Before the battle even started, I was happy with my family. I had a happy life then. My mother and father, as I once asked them, meet each other long ago. They feel in love and after three years, they married each other. Then a year ago, they got me. Their first child. They saw me how I grow fast, making my first steps, and my first words. I was their precious thing. They always said, that I had my mother's eyes and the shape of her face, while I was all like my father. I loved them both. Then, it all changed. I remember running for my life with some people that were living with us. My mother was with me, pulling at my arm and running as fast as we could. To a safe place, a sanctuary, where we would be unharmed. The people were hiding in a cottage and my mother left me by the people. I didn't wanted her to leave, but she said she will be back. She kissed my cheek tender as I could feel her hot tears touching my cheek. I did not know why she was crying, and I couldn't ask her, because she left in a hurry. There was a sealed window, with some cracks around. In one spot I could see a crack big as my eye and I could peek. I saw the outer place. So dim and cold. I heard some noises but couldn't know what they were or where the are coming from. I suddenly saw my father at the center of the dusty ground, dancing gracefully with his weapons near him as he battled the monster. It was big, and dark. I was scared of him. My father fought great, but he was then slammed to the ground and was wounded. Then I could see her. My mother. She was running, running away from the hideous beast, wanting to come to the sanctuary. Or so I thought. She came to my father and grabbed his weapons as he was down. She swing gracefully at the beast, but in the last split second, she was slaughtered. Blood gushed everywhere on the place. I paralyzed by the view, my eyes were twitching and I almost screamed my mother's name, when someone from the folks covered my mouth so I could only mumble. But my tears were pouring down. Leaking like heavy rain. In some hours, the monster went away. My father was badly injured, and in three days, we buried my mother's body. I was only five years old. And I could see the first time how a person died. A person that I loved. I was ripped apart. After my father was cured, he wanted me on his training. So I could protect myself. Father showed and helped me various tricks and skills. I already known the techniques till my seventh birthday. I also learned how to wield his weapons. I know he was proud of me. We didn't talk about mother for years. We forgot about her. The past is in the past, that is what my father always said. After my tenth birthday I saw my father less and less more. He was going on some missions, and he only came back to tell me, that he is coming back. He sounded like mother. I saw him more and more bruised, but still he had the will to fight. For love, for vengeance, for God. He was my role model, and I wanted to be like him. I asked him once, if I could join him in one of his missions, but he said it was too much for me to handle. He wanted me to be safe. I was the only thing he loved and cared on this world, the only one who reminded of his deceased wife. Years passed and my practice was coming to an end. I was much stronger and could last more longer then I did before. I remember my father coming home, and he hugged me. He never did hugged me before. He then said to me, that he has only one more mission to complete and then we would be together. He will not go anywhere anymore. Just this last ending mission. He then looks at me with his blue eyes and comes forwards. He pressed a tender kiss on my cheek. The same as my mother did those years ago. He smiled at me and left the building. I know I had to be strong, but a tear rolled down my cheek anyway. At that day, news were coming and informing me and the others that lived in the house, with news on the field. I only hopped my father would be okay. Before the day ended, almost all of the people went to the field and escorting my father in the battle. I wanted to come, but they didn't let me. Not yet, they said. So I waited. In some hours, news came upon us. The battle was over and the beast was destroyed. So as my father. I felt only emptiness inside me. The troops, that remained, came back from the war and also brought remains of my father. The next day we buried them near my mother. They were finally together, after all of these years. Now they will be happy and remain in peace that they deserve. But not for me. The people escorted me to a machine that they were dealing with for some time, preparing it. My father told me about it. It was meant for two persons, but now it was only for one. It was my father's last wish, as he would say. So I was put into the machine. I was only fifteen years old. I could feel the coldness coming and freezing my legs, then my lower body, my chest, my shoulders, after it came to my face I closed my eyes and imagine how proud my parents would be. Now I am reborn. Some people changed, some came new, but still all had respect. Respect of my family, for my blood. I did missions that normal people couldn't do. I was the perfect one. I forgot about my family. The past is in the past. Then, one time, I saw HIM again. His face still haunt me, it was still in good memories in the back of my mind. I felt vengeance. My blood ragging like lava. I could go after him and beat him, but I had orders. I fled back. Planning was then the next thing that I had. A plan to destroy HIM and get revenge of my mother and father. And I will have it. The folks, that lived in my house gave me new clothes, shoes, gloves and a mask. No one should know my identity. Not even HIM. I knew what I had to do, and I knew I will do it perfectly. Soon... he will feel the same as I felt when my castle crumbled. Because I am the past that will destroy him in the present. Category:Blog posts